Timelords In Training: The Ongoing Series
by CrossoverStudios
Summary: Forest, The Young Timelord In Training. Skai, The Secretly Only Half-Timelord Companion. The Doctor, The Oncoming Storm. The TARDIS, A Box To House A Madman. The Entire Universe, The Holder Of Their Adventures.
1. Prologue

Timelords In Training: The Ongoing Series

Prologue

A cold breeze swished the cloak of a dark figure moving down an alley. It was a dark alley, not a perfect alley. It was not perfect as in there were not cracks of the perfect length in the perfect spot.

Believe me, this man had had quite enough with cracks.

There were not cats resting atop trash bins.

Believe me, this man had had quite enough with those too.

No, this alley was simply dark and chilly.

As the figure walked swiftly along, he tried not to let his mind wander as it usually did. The figure reached the end of the alley and turned right. It made him shudder. He walked up the steps of a brick building. Above, a sign said in bold letters:  
**Quinn Foster's Home For Girls**

Underneath, it said:  
_Orphans With Special Needs_

The man almost laughed when he read the underneath remark. Forest, a kid with special needs? He wouldn't have put her here if there had been another way. The man tried the door. Locked. He pulled out a silver rod with a blue tip at the end and pointed it at the door. Then he stopped. Trespassing. The man groaned and pulled off the cloak. Underneath it revealed a rather handsome young man. Or, he looked young. In reality he was nine hundred and three years old. The man had slightly spiked brown hair, deeper brown eyes, a Scottish accent, legs for running, and a brown suit. In his pocket were three things: Psychic Paper, his sonic screwdriver, and a stack of papers he had signed so he could "adopt" Forest. Pretty funny how he was pretending to adopt his own sister. She knew of him, of course. She lived in the TARDIS since she was a baby. She never went out of it except on earth though, because under the Timelord laws, one must be 100 years old to travel as a timelord in training, and 300 to travel alone. He had to leave her here while he went on some more dangerous adventures. It also gave her extra time to study for the timelord test. The Doctor, his name was. Just the Doctor. He lay down on a bench and closed his eyes. In the morning, Forest would come with him at last.


	2. Prologue Part Two

Prologue Part Two

Earlier That Day

**Forest's POV**

Forest sighed. She was sitting on the window sill. The girls in her room were fighting again. They had some anger issues. Forest hated it when they did that, fight. Even though she was quite the fighter herself. Forest watched the five girls yell at each other. It was incredulous that Ms. Foster hadn't come up to deal with it yet. She turned back to the window.  
"Doctor, where are you?" she quietly whispered to herself.

He said he would come back to her. The brother she knew was great. Everything about him was great, especially the fez and bowtie. He said he would come to get her using a perception filter, to look like his old regeneration. The reason for this was because when he signed the paperwork he looked a certain way. Didn't want to raise suspicion. While the girls fought, she got annoyed. That wasn't a good thing. "SHUT IT!" she yelled. Five pairs of eyes blinked towards her. Forest stomped over to her cot and punched her pillow. She flopped down and pulled it over her head. The girls hated Forest, but nonetheless were quite terrified of her. Nonstop she talked about time and space and the universe. And a man she said was her brother. She said he was wonderful and had a time machine. What rubbish. This was why everyone disliked her, because she made up stories and was proclaimed crazy. Forest reached under her cot and pulled out a suitcase. It was bigger on the inside, of course, but nobody noticed that. She had only shown it's contents once. What a peculiar girl, to have a bowtie, fez, metal rod, photographs, books, and clothes all in the same case. Unlike the girls who wore a skirt and a blouse, she wore jeans and a t-shirt. A blue cap was always on her head, which she always twisted around so the part that stuck out faced the other direction. It was her symbol. She quite liked hats. They were...

cool. Her short brown hair was always down, not that you could really tie it into anything. Her eyes were a beautiful forest green, from which she got her name. She took the photographs in hand and flipped through them before putting them back inside. Forest got under her blanket and tried to sleep. She was unusually tired even though it was midday. The girls of course wouldn't let her, so she walked downstairs. Quinn Foster was sitting at her desk. She didn't see Forest, for she was looking intently at paperwork. Maybe...Forest's paperwork? She shook her head. It would be too good to be true. Forest slipped out the window and ran. She was almost as fast as the Doctor, and that was still fast. Fast enough to beat adults and all the kids she knew. Forest ran and ran, down the blocks. She knew it was against the rules, but she hated rules. Meant to be broken. Forest ran to the city's library. It was quite large. She stepped inside and turned her blue cap around. Walking over to a shelf, she read every title in about thirty seconds. Her speed-reading could even rival the Doctor's. Forest looked around and saw a shopping cart outside the window. She ran over, unlatched it, pulled it up, and pulled the cart inside. Forest went back to the shelf and pushed some books in, then ran to another shelf and put more in, and soon she had visited every section except for Autobiographies and Biographies. As much as the Doctor liked those, she hated them. Forest ran to the counter, where the librarian looked up in surprise. "Forest, what did I tell you about the cart?" she said. "Sorry, Mrs. Turner." Forest pushed all the books onto the counter. She rapidly checked them out. "Card?" Mrs. Turner asked. "Here." Forest said, handing it over. She put the books in the cart and went out the front door. Forest seated herself down in an alley and read. By Six O' Clock, Forest had finished every book. She walked up to the return slot and pushed it back in. My efforts, she thought, will be rewarded, once I pass my timelord test and get to travel on my own. My own TARDIS, my own sonic, my own actual life.


	3. Prologue Part Three

Prologue Part Three

***The Doctor's POV***

When they unlocked the doors, he strode in immediately, almost hitting Quinn Foster. "'Ello! I'm here to adopt Forest!" He showed her the papers he had signed. "Very well. I'll alert her. She's out in the back yard right now." The Doctor smiled. Knowing Forest, she'd be out there telling about some adventure he'd told her about. She wasn't allowed to come out, of course, but she helped pilot the TARDIS and whatnot. Now, she would be able to travel on her own if she passed. He was right. Forest was standing on top of a bench, fez on her head, and madly telling a story. Her hands flew wildly, her eyes were all ablaze. Her mouth was curved into a smile. She didn't see the Doctor or Mrs. Foster coming towards her. Neither did the kids, for they were entranced by her tale. "-And then I say to the Doctor, 'No, it's a time rift created by the lever you didn't flip off.' So he runs over, flips it off, and the TARDIS stops shaking so badly! By God, when I see him again, I'll hang that over his head for all eternity!" A girl raised her hand. "What, Alice?" "Forest, if you talk so much about the Doctor and the TARDIS and the universe, why haven't we seen him or the machine? And why isn't he here yet?" Alice said smugly. Forest's smile faded. Her happy green eyes crystallized into angry ones. "You don't believe me? Fine. Believe whatever the Hell you want. But if the Doctor heard you, he'd-"  
"Be absolutely offended, because I am most certainly real."

All eyes turned towards the man. He smiled and clicked the perception filter off. Once again he resumed his true form, a man with a crazy haircut, brown jacket, white shirt, suspenders, and a fabulous

bowtie. He grabbed the fez off of Forest's head and put it on. "'Ello! I'm the Doctor. And I'm here to take Forest home." Forest looked at him in amazement. "Oh my God it's you! It's really you!" Forest ran over and practically tackled him with a hug. "Okay, hugging and missing now!" he said. Forest got off and pressed a button on her suitcase. It shrunk down to the size of ones pinky finger. She put it into her pocket. "Right! The TARDIS is outside, Allons-y!" He said, using his old regeneration's French catchphrase for 'Let's Go'. The two ran outside, with a stream of excited girls following. He snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened, revealing the world inside. The girls all stared in mock astonishment. They ran inside. Forest poked her head out. "I suppose you still think he's not real." She shut the door. The TARDIS made it's sound, and was off. Into time...

And space!

(NOTE: I'm sick right now D: So I'll be working a lot on this today. Be sure to check out my fanfic I'm gonna start today: Galaxy River. It's an MLP fanfic. Check it out!)


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Forest was ecstatic. "Doctor, where are we going to go first?" she asked. "Earth. Present day." he stated simply. "Why?" Forest asked. "Because there's another timelord there."  
*

The news was unbelievable. Her brother and herself were the only two left! Other than the Master, but he was dead... But still! Another timelord! Wow!

When they landed, it was in front of the White House. "Doctor, why are we here?" she asked. "My God Forest, the questions you come up with! We're here because the timelord is the president's daughter."  
"What? But that would mean that the President is a timelord, and all his relatives!" "No, no, no, they're not blood related. Skai is adopted. She'll be taking the timelord test the same day as you." "Wow! So, how old is she?" "Oh, Skai? She's about thirteen. That would mean she is 130. Lucky for you, you're 131, so you remain older than her. It puzzles me why she said she was thirteen, though. Probably because she only found out recently." The Doctor strode up as if he owned the place...

Until he slipped on the step and landed on his face in front of the door. Forest laughed hysterically. "Are you okay?" she said, clutching her stomach. The Doctor jumped to his feet smiling and was about to knock on the door when it swung open to reveal the President himself. "Ah, Mr. President! What an honor! We're here for-"  
"Skai, yes, I know. Two floors up, down the left hallway, past the janitor with the wandering eye, fifteen rooms down, and you'll have her room."  
The partners took off. Racing down the hallway, the Doctor's fez flew off. "Oi!" he snapped, snatching it off of Forest's head. "Just because we're on a mission to get another timelord and let her into the TARDIS and meet her and do amazing stuff DOES NOT MEAN you can wear my fez." He said. The Doctor turned on his heel and kept running. "But it's my fez!" Forest answered, punching him in the arm. "No Forest! All the fezzes of the world belong to me!" Forest rolled her eyes and snatched the fez off his head. "OOOOIIIIIII!" he yelled.

"LET THE FEZ WAR COMMENCE!" He yelled.

Forest ran down the left hall, past the creepy janitor, and fifteen rooms down before the Doctor got her. The reason he got her at all is because he grabbed the janitors mop to poke it off her head. "Now then. That's settled." He adjusted his fez and bowtie, slinging the mop over his shoulder. He knocked and opened the door without waiting for an answer. Inside was a blonde girl with blue eyes packing her bags frantically. The room was enormous and pink. It was almost enough to make the siblings throw up the fish fingers and custard they had found in the TARDIS. "Ah! My traveling companions! I'm Skai, the-er-_timelord._ So, let's be off, my companions!" She slipped on high heels, applied makeup and strode out the door, a servant lugging her cases behind her.

The Doctor and Forest looked at each other. "_Her _companions?" The Doctor asked.


End file.
